


Blind/Invisible Invisible/Blind

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Frustration, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why won't you see me, DAMN IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind/Invisible Invisible/Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Sept of 2006 after a talk with a dear friend... it's a frustration I think we've all felt at one time or another...

i stand naked before the one i love, but, they do not see me.

Open and exposed to all and yet they do not see.

Or is it that they simply do not care to see...

i stand, head bowed and waiting... wondering... are they blind to my pain?

Or is it simply that i am invisible...

i've lain my soul open to them and still they say they "don't understand me" ... "why do i..."

you would know why, if you just looked.

i am the open book you can't be bothered to read.

Laying. Waiting to be picked up and examined.

Not given a second glance.

"Oh, i can't read all that... too heavy to hold...too complicated to understand." 

Another day dawns and i rise again and put on my pre-approved, public, happy go lucky face and i continue to hope ... dreaming of being seen. 

The hopes and dreams of the invisible. 

i go about my life, waiting for the scales to fall from your eyes.

Hoping for some miracle to give you sight or at least... the desire to see me.

But, you are still blind.

Perhaps, one day you will see me. Perhaps one day, i will be visible. i wish, that one day, were now....

**Author's Note:**

> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D
> 
>  
> 
> © September 2006 Copyright 2006-2013 All rights reserved By Alexi Bonds aka C.I.S


End file.
